Warriors Lemons! (Taking Requests!)
by Mars The Pony
Summary: A small collection of Warrior Cat Lemons! Please read Chapter 1 for more info!
1. Information/Requests

Hello and welcome! Here I will be taking requests for Warriors mating stories! I will do OC's and clan cats. To make a request, the following is needed:

-Every cat involved, including at their name, age, gender, 2 sentances for looks and 2 sentances for personality.

-Love, Lust, or Rape

-Specific kinks

-A general summary of what should happen.

Keep in mind! I **_WILL_** do the following:

-OC's and clan cats

-Kinks such as watersports, rimming, musk, sweat, bdsm, incest, age difference, and so on.

-Gay, straight, or lesbian

-Gangbangs

I **_WILL NOT_** do the following:

-Scat, vore, gore, death, torture, paws

Thanks!

 **If there are any extreme kinks in any of the chapters, I will say what they are beforehand.**


	2. Risinglove (OC) x Tigerstar

**WARNING: Includes BDSM, strong abuse, degradation, impregnation.**

 **Rape, Straight**

The day was sunny and humid, more humid then normal, the young deputy noted as she strolled towards the Shadowclan border. She was going alone, just to double check that she had remarked the borders earlier. The wind was blowing the way the deputy was walking, carrying her scent forwards. Her mind was racing with so many things. She was deputy now.. She was co-leading her clan.. The thoughts clouded her vision, distracting her from where she was going.

When she looked up, nothing was familiar. Her head tilted to the side in confusion, trying to figure out where she had ended up. The strong scent of Shadowclan hit her nose, her eyes widening. Without thinking, she turned to run back across her border, but she was a little to late.

A large cat made contact with her side, knocking the wind out of her and shoving her onto the ground. Quickly she tried to jump up, but before she could even try, a large paw pinned her to the ground. Her underbelly was exposed. Who ever this cat was could end her life in an instant if they so felt like it. Her heart racing, her eyes darted to her attacker, widening as she realized who it was. "Tigerstar!!"

"My my.. Risinglove? I think you're a bit past your border, hm?" the large tom growled, getting right in her face. Trying to keep her cool, she replied confidently,

"I strayed a little farther then I had hoped.. I'll be returning back to my clan now." The she-cat made a move to rise, but the strong tom pushed harder against her chest with one paw, making her groan in pain.

"I don't think so, Kitty.. I don't think I can just let you leave like that. I remember the last Shadowclan warrior that ventured onto Thunderclan territory came back blind in one eye and missing part of their ear. Why shouldn't I avenge their loss?" he exclaimed with a snicker, staring down at her with evil grin.

"They attacked a patrol, saying we were on Shadowclan territory!"

"A simple mistake.. I don't think it was worth an eye and a ear though, don't you think?" Tigerstar growled into her ear, his claws digging into her chest, a gasp of pain escaping her lips. "Besides, you're a very beautiful she-cat.. Why should I let this opportunity go to waste?"

"Do you really want to start a war with Thunderclan because you kidnapped their deputy?" she spat, a growl rumbling in her throat.

"Who would know that we took you? You're just going to.. vanish," he stated lowly, whispering the last word right into her ear.

Risinglove hissed in his face, struggling against his grasp, trying to get a paw free to strike anywhere on his body.

"Bad Kitty!" he hissed back, pulling his face away from hers with a faked frown, his claws on his other paw protracting out and in one smooth movement, slashing across her cheek. The she-cat screeched in pain, blood immediately dripping from the wound, staining her white fur.

"Now..~ Let's have some fun, shall we?" Before Risinglove could reply, from out of nowhere a fat tendril of vines was roughly shoved into her mouth then tied behind her head, muffling her screams. Her teeth ripped into it as she tried her hardest to break through, but it was no use. Tigerstar rolled her onto her stomach and mounted her before she had time to flee, rubbing his massive tip against her tight pussy.

"Ready, whore?" Not giving her any time, he slammed his whole cock balls deep inside her tight pussy, making her screech onto the vines. He started ruthlessly humping the she-cat, his balls slapping against her backside. The female screamed louder onto the gag, trying to get anyone's attention, but still it was no use. The large tom stopped balls deep to re-adjust, moving his legs closer to her body and roughly biting her scruff. He started again to pound mercilessly at her backside, happy with the fact that he was ruining her poor pussy.

"Mmph..~" He moaned loudly through her scruff in her mouth, turned on by her muffled screams. "Ready for yours first batch of kittens? Don't worry, you'll have plenty more after this litter..~" he exclaimed, and with a loud grunt and one final thrust, started to pump his seed into her womb. Still cumming, her pulled out, splattering his semen all over her. "Mmph!~ Yes..!~ I'm going to make you Shadowclan's breeding bitch!~ You'll be having a litter every two months. That means tons of new Shadowclan warriors, and a toy for me..~"

He looked down at the struggling she-cat with a grin and a evil chuckle, looking at the work he had done to her hole. "What a disgusting whore.." He spit onto her, then kicking her in the stomach roughly, making her gasp for air.

Still crying and struggling against his grasp, Risinglove made on finally attempt to escape, using her back legs to kick him in the jaw. Tigerstar yowled in pain, instantly jumping onto the she-cat and clawing across her back. She screeched loudly in pure terror as the leader bit into her scruff and started to drag her to Shadowclan.

 **This was just a quick story I wrote to get the book started. I'll try to write some more elaborate ones later down the line, as this was a bit rushed.**

 **Depending on how I feel, and how many comments I get, I may make this into a full fledged story with multiple parts. Let me know in the comments if you'd like to see that!**


End file.
